1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to protective covers for portable electronic devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and the like, which covers are rotatable between an open position exposing a display screen and/or one or more user controls and a closed position wherein the display screen and/or user controls are protected.
2. State of the Art
Portable computers which organize address books, daily planners, to-do lists, calendars and the like are ever increasing in popularity with nearly ten million of such computerized organizers being sold in recent years. Portable computerized organizers, or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) as they are commonly referred to, may be categorized into two major classifications: hand-held computers and palm-sized computers. Hand-held computers tend to be larger and heavier than their palm-sized counterparts. They tend to have larger display screens and use a miniature keyboard, typically in combination with touch-screen technology, for navigation and data entry. By contrast, palm-sized computers have smaller display screens and typically rely primarily on touch-screen technology for data entry, although voice and handwriting recognition programs are becoming increasingly prevalent.
Whatever the type of PDA, these portable computers share the same principal components which include, in part, a microprocessor, an operating system, memory, batteries, a display screen, a data input device, input/output ports and software. The software used by PDAs typically is desktop software as PDAs are designed to complement a desktop or laptop computer and make certain information stored therein, or otherwise available therefrom, portable for simplified user access.
The display screen of a PDA is typically a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen. While PDAs vary in how a user inputs data, the display screens of PDAs are typically used not only for output, as in commonly available LCD screens for desktop and laptop computers, but also for input. Hand-held computer PDAs typically use a miniature version of a standard keyboard in combination with a touch screen while palm-sized computers use a stylus or pen and touch screen technology almost exclusively (keeping in mind that voice and handwriting recognition programs may be used as well). Both hand-held and palm-sized computers also typically include at least a few user controls or buttons for accessing screens and applications.
As previously stated, the display screen of a PDA typically serves as both an input and an output device. The screen displays information with an LCD, not unlike those commonly available on laptop computers. Oriented over the surface of the LCD of a PDA, however, is a touch screen that permits the launch of programs, selection of various menu options and other data entry by touching the screen with a stylus or pen-like instrument. Alternatively, if the model employs handwriting recognition software, such functions may be initiated by writing data directly on the screen with the stylus.
Because PDAs are designed to be portable and are often placed inside of a pocket, purse, briefcase, or the like, the touch screens and corresponding keypads and/or buttons utilized for user input are vulnerable to damage. Particularly, the touch screens are vulnerable to scratching, rendering the information displayed on the LCD more difficult to read. As a result, carrying cases and other such protective devices for PDAs have become increasingly common. Such carrying cases, however, are often bulky and/or heavy and, as such, retract from the desirability and convenience of carrying such portable devices. Further, known carrying cases and other protective devices for PDAs are often suitable only for a particular type or brand of device. Consequently, a separate cover must be purchased or otherwise obtained for each different electronic device for which a cover is desired.
Thus, the inventors have recognized that a cover for a portable electronic device that is relatively light weight, has a low profile and is usable with a wide variety of existing electronic devices would be advantageous.
The present invention provides protective cover assemblies for portable electronic devices, such as PDAs and the like. The protective cover assemblies include a substantially planar cover portion and a flexible bridge member pivotally coupled with one another about two spaced pivot points by a pair of brackets to provide spatially offset rotation of the substantially planar cover portion with respect to the flexible bridge member. The substantially planar cover portion is rotatable about the brackets between an open position exposing a display screen and/or one or more user controls, wherein the substantially planar cover portion may lie proximate a back surface of the portable electronic device, and a closed position wherein the display screen and/or user controls are covered and protected thereby.
The flexible bridge member may be coupled with the electronic device by engagement of a pair of posts within recesses on a surface of the housing of the electronic device. Such recesses are sized and shaped for receiving connection or alignment posts on a storage cradle or the like and are commonly found on electronic devices such as PDAs. Thus, the protective cover assemblies of the present invention may be utilized with a variety of existing electronic devices.